Salvaje oeste
by Atori-chan
Summary: Un clan indio que trata de dominar el mundo, un grupo especial de soldados para detenerlos y el nacimiento de un amor prohibido.


**SUMARY:** Un clan indio que trata de dominar el mundo, un grupo especial de soldados para detenerlos y el nacimiento de un amor prohibido.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Hinata

**Aclaraciones: **El universo de este fic está basado en el viejo oeste.

**Género:**_ Romance y drama _(por el momento)

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

**La idea surgió de: **La portada 686 del manga de Naruto.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**SALVAJE OESTE**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Guerra_

Una mujer rubia se sentaba ante la vieja pero limpia mesa redonda. Dotada de un generoso busto, apreciado gracias a su ceñida camisa, dejaba mucho a la imaginación de ciertos varones que se encontraban en el interior de aquella sala. Ya le habían sucedido lo mismo con la otra fémina sentada al lado de la rubia y que no había tardado en saludar con una agradable sonrisa a la recién llegada. Sin duda, estar en una habitación cerrada con aquellas dos únicas mujeres de singular belleza y de pechos grandes, les ofrecía a esos ciertos varones a realizar una loca pero oscura fantasía.

Una mirada fría y glacial de uno de los hombres que estaba sentado junto a las dos mujeres, les hizo recordar su posición como simples soldados y lo que él junto a las dos mujeres y otros dos hombres representaban para la nación y que lo lucían en el lado derecho de su pecho: La estrella dorada de cinco puntas que los caracterizaba como los representantes de la autoridad, también conocidos como los cinco vigilantes de las cinco capitales más importantes de la nación. Estaban dotados con un poder similar al de la alcaldía y con un rango superior al de cualquier sheriff de cualquier pueblo.

Aunque dentro de aquel cuerpo especial de vigilantes hubiesen mujeres, eso no significaba que ambas no supiesen de su oficio y ser más peligrosas que cualquier bandido peligroso a nivel internacional.

Lo mismo ocurría con el de mirada fría, un pelirrojo muy joven que rozaba los veinte años. Se había convertido en sheriff a la tierna edad de quince años, debido al miedo general que había tenido su respectiva capital ante el asesinato indiscriminado del anterior vigilante y padre del muchacho. El joven, deseando venganza, se había tomado muy en serio su rol, y en pocos días, había capturado y ejecutado al asesino de su padre, dejando colgado el cuerpo durante días como escarmiento para otros bandidos que osaban desobedecer la ley en Suna.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía asustar al peligro que no solo compartía Suna, sino el resto de las grandes capitales donde cada vigilante ejercía el orden y la justicia. Debido al peligro y el avance de aquellos invasores, los cinco vigilantes se habían reunido para saber cómo tratarlo y solucionarlo.

-¡Se me ha comunicado que otro pueblo ha sido devastado por esos asquerosos indios! –gritó el único hombre de mediana edad, donde el sol le había dado de sobremanera, haciendo que su piel estuviese bastante tostada. Su cuerpo musculoso y su mala leche eran el complemento perfecto para imaginarse que se trataba de un vigilante dictador que no toleraba ningún delito en su respectiva capital- ¡Esta vez ha sido en Tsukigakure! –dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-Está claro que han sido ellos de nuevo. Su modus operandi es idéntico al de las veces anteriores. Destruyen por completo el pueblo y matan a todos los hombres y a todos los niños, dejando únicamente vivas a las mujeres para raptarlas –hablaba ahora el más viejo de los cinco.

-El tiempo nos ha enseñado lo que hacen con esas pobres mujeres –hablaba ahora el pelirrojo, y más joven de los cinco, con rostro grave y serio-. Las usan para que les den hijos y luego las matan. Así se aseguran de tener un clan superior en número, donde esos niños mestizos crecen con una mentalidad manipulada por esos indios.

-¡Eso es una repulsivo! –dictaminó la mujer morena con la mano sobre sus cabellos castaños, libre de su sombrero blanco-. Usar a una mujer para tener un ejército es… -chasqueando la lengua-. Se nota que son unos salvajes que no entienden de sentimientos.

-Tenemos que detenerlos, antes de que su clan siga aumentando, pero son muy peligrosos y demasiado estrategas para ser unos salvajes –hablaba ahora la rubia-. La última vez que mandé a mi ejército, el capitán volvió con bolsas de cadáveres, y no precisamente de los indios –comentaba llena de rabia y frustración al recordar a las viudas llorando por sus maridos muertos o a las madres de aquellos hijos que habían entrado al ejército teniendo una vida por delante.

-¡Qué me vas a contar! ¡Yo he perdido cien hombres la última vez que me enfrenté a ellos! –espetó el anciano pesadamente, donde a diferencia de la rubia, él había estado luchando junto a su ejército y visto con sus propios ojos cómo sus compatriotas caían uno detrás de otro, inclusive su querido nieto y único nieto.

-Usando individualmente a nuestro ejército es un completo error. Por muchos soldados que reclutemos, necesitamos más, muchos más –dijo el pelirrojo, sin querer perder a ningún otro soldado, donde su hermano mayor estaba dentro de sus filas-. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la única solución es aliarnos.

-¡Completamente de acuerdo! ¡Unamos nuestros ejércitos y acabemos de una vez por todas con el clan indio, con los Hyuuga!

.

-¡Otro whisky, Ichiraku! –gritó un rubio con cinco copas en la barra cerca de su presencia.

-¿No estarás bebiendo demasiado, dobe? –comentó un pelinegro sentado a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso de licor.

-¡Cierra el pico, teme! ¡Tú no sabes…! ¡Tú no sabes…! –con los labios temblándole- ¡Tú tienes a Sakura-chan, pero yo solo a una simple "Dama de la noche" cada dos meses y que luego tengo que abandonar porque tenemos que marcharnos del pueblo! –comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño ante el bochorno de su acompañante.

-¡Si es que de verdad! ¡Eres un auténtico usuratonkachi!

-¡Deja de llamarme así, teme! –olvidando sus lágrimas para mirarlo con odio.

-Sí, sí –decía un hombre que bajaba por las escaleras del saloon, el cual llevaba el rostro medio oculto. Venía acompañado de dos mujeres colgadas a cada brazo, donde sus vestidos, indicaban que eran las rameras del establecimiento. Aunque viéndolas con ojitos de enamorada sobre el hombre de cara medio tapada, cualquiera diría que fuesen prostitutas, enfocadas solo en darle placer al hombre que las compraba-. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, mis queridas palomitas. Y de verdad que siento en el alma tener que abandonarlas.

El rubio al ver feliz a aquel hombre, le entró nuevamente la depresión.

-¡Jo! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que lo pasa mal?!

-Porque eres imbécil –volvió a murmurar el pelinegro. Sin embargo, debido al estado depresivo que tenía el rubio, donde había ocultado su rostro entre sus brazos para ocultar sus lágrimas, no había alcanzado a escuchar el insulto.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! –saludó animadamente el de la cara medio oculta, tras despedirse de aquellas chicas con promesas que jamás cumpliría. El estado del rubio le llamó la atención, por lo que no dudó en preguntarle la razón al pelinegro.

-Está tonto como siempre cuando deja a una chica –respondió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, que al hombre ya le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y dónde está Sakura? –mirando a su alrededor- Creía que estaba con vosotros.

-Fue a darles de beber a los caballos –siguió el pelinegro con el mismo mutismo, tomando otro sorbo de aquel amargo licor.

El hombre comenzó a sonreír zorrunamente.

-¡Ahh! ¿Es algo que le sugeriste mientras te la tirabas detrás del bar?

El pelinegro se alteró para mirar al hombre con odio.

-Chico, o te buscas otro sitio para tirártela, o callas a tu chica, porque gime de una manera, que tú ya sabes.

Furioso por esas palabras, el muchacho llevó una mano al cinturón oculto por su gran capa que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, donde ahí reposaba su munición, sus dos revólveres y…

-¡Joder! ¡Menuda piernas tenía esa mujer! –murmuró un hombre entrando por la doble puerta del bar.

-¡Menudo bombón! –le seguía su compañero.

-A esa pelirrosa le cogería esas piernas tan deliciosas, para abrírselas y metérsela todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche.

Ambos se rieron de ello, imaginándose tan pervertida escena.

Sin embargo, un cuchillo rozó la mejilla de uno de los hombres, borrándole toda risa, para gritar y soltar insultos a diestro y siniestro. La sangre comenzó a caerle a borbones, donde la rozadura había sido demasiado profunda. Furiosos, su compañero y él se enfocaron en la dirección por donde había salido el cuchillo, donde aparte del rubio que había levantado la cabeza curioso por el ruido que el agredido había emitido, también estaban el pelinegro que les daba la espalda, el hombre de cara medio oculta, meneando negativamente la cabeza y otro grupo de tres hombres que habían dejado de jugar a los dados.

Los dos hombres desenfundaron sus revólveres y preguntaron a todos quién había sido el responsable. Todos menos el misterioso grupo de tres, comenzaron a temblar de miedo, especialmente el barman llamado Ichiraku, donde temía por su local, que era su fuente de ingresos para salir adelante.

El rubio tranquilo ante los revólveres de aquellos dos vaqueros que le parecían sucios y malolientes, miró al pelinegro que había terminado su whisky de un trago, y luego a aquellos vaqueros.

-¡¿Quién fue?! –volvía a preguntar el agredido.

Quizás por temor, o por cobardía que todos miraron al pelinegro silenciosamente, por lo que el agredido ya tenía cuerpo con el que colgar, mientras descargaba toda la munición que tenía en su pistola, para darle una muerte más horrible.

-¡Tú! ¡El de la capa!

El rubio se sintió aludido, ya que al igual que el pelinegro también portaba una capa que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la pantorrilla. Se señaló a sí mismo preguntándole si se refería a él.

-¡Tú no, imbécil! ¡El que tiene el sombrero!

El rubio echó una ojeada a su sombrero marrón que reposaba sobre la barra y luego al blanco que tenía el pelinegro puesto.

-¡¿Fuiste tú, quién me lanzó el cuchillo?! ¡¿Verdad?! –acusaba el agredido, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, mientras que su compañero se había encargado de sacar el cuchillo que había acabado estancado en la pared, preparado para lanzárselo.

-¡Hn! –el pelinegro se giró y con una sonrisa retorcida, agregó-. Solo sois un par de vaqueros que ni siquiera sabéis como coger un revólver. Contra vosotros, ratas inmundas, solo necesito mi puño derecho para mandaros al otro mundo –crujiendo sus manos.

-¡Será insolente! –escupió el que tenía su cuchillo irritado.

-¡Sasuke! –le advirtió el rubio para que se detuviera, cuando el pelinegro se había levantado a una velocidad endiablada para enfrentarse con esos sujetos.

-Déjalo, Naruto –lo retuvo el hombre de cara medio oculta. Solo habían pasado dos segundos para escuchar los sonidos de varios disparos.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei…

-Será un buen entrenamiento para Sasuke –agachándose para coger el último vaso de whisky que Naruto había pedido, donde la bala le habría dado la cabeza de no haber realizado esa acción.

¿Casualidad o intuición de aquel hombre?

Aún así, a pesar de que los disparos seguían rodando por el resto del saloon, donde los que estaban en su interior se habían escondido debajo de las mesas o tras la barra, Naruto había tomado más importante a lo que Kakashi había hecho. Escandalizándose de dejarle consumir su sexto vaso de whisky, volvió a lamentarse no solo por la vida de perra que llevaba, sino por estar con semejantes elementos.

.

-Vamos chicos, tenéis que estar en forma para el largo caminito que nos espera. Kakashi-sensei dijo que esta vez estaremos más dentro del desierto para poner a prueba nuestra resistencia física –decía una joven de curiosos cabellos rosas, mientras llevaba las riendas de tres caballos-. ¡Si hace mucho calor, animará a que Sasuke-kun y yo…! –seguía la chica toda emocionada con el carmín sobre sus mejillas.

Los que la veían, se paraban para mirarla como si estuviera loca. Pero también, estaban los que babeaban al ver las vestimentas tan descaradas de esa mujer, donde ofrecía más que los vestidos de ramera que tenían las prostitutas, también conocidas como "Damas de la noche" o "Palomas sucias", entre otros nombres que recibían esas rameras.

El pantalón demasiado corto que usaba la chica, dejaba entrever demasiado sus piernas desnudas, en comparación con la raja en la falda que llevaban las prostitutas. Y la blusa de un amarillo pálido, como su piel, anudado por encima de su ombligo, donde aparte de cubrir sus hombros, tapaban aquellos pechos que aunque no eran grandes, seguían sin compararse al corpiño de esas mujeres que pedían dinero para poder complacerles.

De inmediato, los ruidos de dolor y de cristales cayendo al suelo, llamaron la atención de todos sin excepción. La chica de cabellos rosas vio como en el bar donde estaban sus compañeros, volaron dos hombres, aterrizando en el suelo inconscientes y con heridas de gran importancia.

Tras el baile de las dos puertas del bar abriéndose y cerrándose, la chica de aspecto atrevido se encontró con la figura de Naruto, mirando a los dos vaqueros quién silbaba impresionado por la paliza que su compañero le había dado con las manos desnudas. Cabrearlo siempre era una mala idea, y seguro que esos dos vaqueros, donde necesitaban un baño urgente, habrían aprendido la lección.

-¡NARUTO! –el grito de la chica de pelo rosa, asustó al rubio- ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! –cuestionando con los brazos en jarras con aire asesino sobre Naruto- ¡Siempre tienes que armar jaleo!

-¡No! ¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Esta vez no he sido yo!

-¡No me mientas, imbécil! –levantando su mano para darle un buen coscorrón.

Detrás de Naruto, aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke, observando a los inconscientes vaqueros.

-Buen trabajo, Sasuke. No esperaba menos de ti –dijo Kakashi orgulloso del pelinegro. Sin embargo, no tardó en advertir el miedo de Naruto, así que mirando en su dirección, se encontró con la chica que de repente había detenido el puño, mirando confusa al hombre adulto y a Sasuke- ¡Oh! Por fin estás aquí, Sakura.

La chica de nombre Sakura, miró al pelinegro que se sacudía las manos del polvo tras haber entrado en contacto con los vaqueros, para después colocarse mejor el sombrero.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó la chica cambiándole repentinamente el humor- ¡Sabía que un trabajo así tenía que ser hecho por Sasuke-kun!

Naruto miraba a la chica con cara de no entender, preguntándose por qué diantres no la tomaba con el pelinegro y sí con él.

La respuesta era obvia: Porque Sakura estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke, siendo aún por encima, su novia. Aunque eso era algo que a la pelirrosa le encantaba, había muchas ocasiones en que al pelinegro no le hacía puñetera gracia tener una novia, tan pesada y bobalicona sobre su persona, cuando él era un bloque de hielo.

Cuando el pelinegro la miró, empequeñeció los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo andas paseando vestida así, Sakura?! –preguntó Sasuke mirándola con dureza.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? –pues que ella recordase, aparte de llevar la blusa reglamentaria de lo que eran, llevaba usando el mismo pantalón durante varios meses, por lo que no entendía sus palabras.

-¡No te das cuenta de que estás caminando al descubierto, mostrándote ante todos! ¡¿Has olvidado que estamos aquí de incógnito o es que eres estúpida?!

Las palabras cruentas del pelinegro deprimieron a la chica. Con el alma por los suelos, Sakura se volvía a cuestionar un día más esa relación, donde en momentos como ese lo veía unilateral.

Por su parte, Naruto suspiró pesadamente.

Una vez más Sasuke hacía gala de su poca delicadeza con su novia, solamente para ocultar los celos que sentía de que otros la vieran y que pensasen cosas obscenas que al pelinegro le ponía de los nervios. Solo hacía falta ver la sonrisita extraña de Kakashi, para comprobar que él también compartía su misma teoría. Después de todo, eran demasiados años los que llevaban juntos para haber aprendido cómo Sasuke se escudaba en el desprecio para no indicarlo a la pelirrosa que realmente estaba celoso, y darle un motivo para que se colgara sobre él a la vista de todos. Su dignidad y orgullo eran tan grandes que solo se esfumaba cuando veía a la chica en serio peligro.

Antes de conocer a fondo aquella faceta, Naruto no había parado de recriminarle sobre esa actitud ante la chica que tanto le amaba. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura había sido su primer amor y que había tenido que decirle adiós el día en que Sasuke había correspondido por fin a sus sentimientos.

Si bien era cierto, que su amigo seguía careciendo de tacto a la hora de tratarla, cuando estaban a solas, cambiaba sobremanera, y ya no digamos si la chica se encontraba en peligro, que era el primero en moverse a la velocidad de la luz para ayudarla. Además, le permitía montar con él, en su corcel blanco, el cual había sido un regalo de sus padres fallecidos cuando había sido niño. Cuando Kakashi se había metido con él sobre ello, Sasuke con el bermellón pintado en la cara, le había respondido que así ella podría llevar las riendas, mientras él disparar con más facilidad con su revólver y su carabina. Una excusa poco creíble, ya que Sasuke tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores pistoleros de la nación, incluso dentro de su importante grupo.

-Bueno chicos, en marcha –guió Kakashi, una vez que la chica tenía puesta la capa.

Los tres chicos le siguieron andando como él. Sabían que el camino que les esperaba, sería largo y no querían agotar a sus caballos. Además, que no tenían prisa ninguna… de momento…

-Oye Kakashi-sensei –comenzó Sakura una vez pasada la depresión sufrida con su novio-, mientras venía para aquí, escuché a uno de los aldeanos decir que habían los cinco vigilantes habían unido sus ejércitos para luchar contra ese clan indio tan importante del que nos hablaste.

-¿Acaso ya se han marchado a la guerra contra esos salvajes?

-Así es, he escuchado que esta mañana se paseaban por el paso del valle del fin.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke tensó las riendas de su caballo blanco, a lo que el animal emitió un sonido, sintiéndose la incomodidad de su dueño.

Kakashi se detuvo y suspiró largamente.

-Va a ser un baño de sangre –murmuró con su único ojo visible cerrado y moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Y si les echamos un cable y nos apuntamos nosotros también? –dijo Naruto animado.

Kakashi abrió su ojo, observando las ganas de Naruto, así como las de Sasuke, aunque cada uno con un estado de ánimo distinto. Él sabía el porqué, no obstante, ambos chavales se habían quedado huérfanos y él los había criado desde entonces. A Naruto desde el mismo día de su nacimiento y a Sasuke desde que tenía siete años. Sus respectivas familias habían sido asesinadas por el clan indio que no paraba de sembrar el caos allá donde fueran.

-Cambio de planes –decretó Kakashi, montando sobre su caballo-. Llegaremos a las profundidades del desierto esta misma tarde. Debemos reforzar algunas técnicas antes de enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Pero los caballos no van a aguantar –se quejó la única miembro femenino.

-Mejor llegar antes que dejarlos durante días ante el sol abrasador –dijo Sasuke ya sobre su caballo. La chica iba a volver a protestar, pero su mano fue cogida por la del pelinegro para que se montara inmediatamente. El tenerlo tan cerca y que la cogiera las manos para que rodease su cintura, calló las quejas posteriores, para sentirse más enamorada del pelinegro, imaginándose que después del entrenamiento, tendrían otra noche de pasión y locura.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Dattebayo! ¡A la carga, Kyuubi! –dirigiéndose a su corcel oscuro.

.

En un poblado indio de grandes dimensiones situado cerca de un fuerte arrasado recientemente, donde aún podían verse a sus víctimas muertas por flechas y hachazos, todo estaba en movimiento. Las mujeres amamantando a los numerosos niños que crecían día tras día, donde la gran mayoría no pertenecían a su sangre; Otras se encargaban de preparar la comida; Los hombres, se encontraban afilando sus flechas y hachas, preparándose para la gran batalla; Otros robando la mercancía de aquel fuerte y tener víveres con los que poder alimentarse; A los niños correteando y jugando a la guerra, imitando a sus mayores, deseando ser como ellos, tomando el asesinato de los rostros pálidos como algo muy natural.

Viendo a toda aquella tribu, cualquiera podría identificar cuáles eran los mestizos y cuáles los que no tenían su sangre manchada por los rostros pálidos.

Los de sangre limpia estaban caracterizados por un rasgo muy particular y que se trataba de sus ojos que carecían de pupila y que parecían dos perlas de un violeta muy claro.

Según el gran anciano que ejercía la brujería, su dios lo había decretado de esa manera, para así distinguir a los mestizos de los pieles rojas de sangre.

Sin embargo, también existía otro clan con ellos. Sus ropajes oscuros muy distintos a los del clan Hyuuga y tener una mirada peligrosa como único signo en común, intimidaban a los más pequeños, que no querían estar cerca de ellos. Aquellos infantes solo hacían una excepción, y era con la única miembro femenino perteneciente a ese clan aliado, del cual llevaban años juntos y que por extrañas circunstancias, no buscaban prosperar su clan, a pesar de que estaba compuesto por nueve personas.

El líder de ese clan conocido como Akatsuki, se encontraba frente a frente con el líder del clan Hyuuga, quién estaba acompañado por sus tres hijos tan iguales físicamente, pero distintos en carácter.

Los tres tenían el cabello oscuro y los ojos como perlas de mar igual que su padre, pero sus personalidades eran muy claras a simple vista.

La más joven de los tres, una chica adolescente que debería rondar sobre los dieciséis años, estaba situada cerca de su padre y expresaba su atención y concentración en la conversación mantenida entre su padre y el otro líder. Sus ropajes de guerra y alguna que otra cicatriz, así como su pelo poco cuidado, dejaba entrever que esa adolescente no era de las que se dedicaba a cuidar a sus "hermanos" y "hermanas" y a preparar la comida.

No.

Aquella adolescente era una india guerrera, capaz de liderar a los suyos.

El otro hijo, el único varón de los tres y primogénito de la familia, tenía varias plumas sobre su cabeza, símbolo de que gozaba de un importante estatus dentro de su clan, pero aún así, no expresaba orgullo y felicidad, sino todo lo contrario. Su mirada fría y entrecerrada transmitía odio y repulsión y que se dedicaba a enfocarla sobre la tercera hermana.

La tercera hermana, era la mediana de la familia. Vestida elegantemente y con un físico bien desarrollado, hacía que perdiese todos sus encantos al mirar una y otra vez al suelo, aterrorizada por la mirada incesante de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, también tenía el sentimiento negativo de la depresión. Su padre siempre se dedicaba a menospreciarla y a enfocarse en su hermana pequeña.

Habiendo perdido a su madre tras el nacimiento de la más joven, la muchacha no entendía por qué su padre la odiaba precisamente a ella, como si fuera culpable de su muerte. Había escuchado esa misma extrañeza de las mujeres de la tribu, aludiendo que sería más normal odiar a la niña causante de la muerte de su madre, que a la mediana de la familia. Y claro, eso no hacía más que confundirla, entristecerla y seguir temiendo a su hermano mayor, el cual, por alguna extraña razón también la detestaba.

Apretando su falda corta, la muchacha se preguntaba una y otra vez, porqué todos la odiaban tanto.

Con los ojos cerrados, recordó la razón.

Era la hija mediana del jefe y una chica muy guapa (había escuchado de más de uno) pero con una personalidad impropias de la hija del jefe de un clan, como lo era su indecisión, su temor y su cobardía.

Quizás por eso, su padre tomaba más atención sobre su hermana pequeña, la cual con doce años ya había experimentado el liderazgo de su grupo y salido victoriosa. Y quizás, su hermano mayor la odiaba, por no servir para nada y desprestigiar el nombre de su clan.

Desolada, la joven, se levantó para marcharse. Después de todo, para qué estaba ahí, si no valía para nada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Siéntate! –ordenó su padre con la mirada puesta todavía sobre el líder del clan aliado.

Hinata se sobresaltó y mirando a sus hermanos quiénes mostraban odio y extrañeza respectivamente, acabó acatando sus órdenes sumisa y deseosa de que aquella reunión tan incómoda para ella, terminase de una vez.

-Entonces, dices que los vigilantes han unido sus cinco ejércitos y vienen para acá –siguió el líder del clan Hyuuga con su plática con el líder del clan aliado.

-Eso es lo que me ha dicho uno de los míos. Se acercan por el paso del gran cañón. Ya hemos elaborado una estrategia a realizar para derrotarles, sin importar que nos superen en número.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Así es, Hiashi-sama. Debido a ciertas razones, no puedo prestaros a algunos de los míos, para que os puedan ayudar.

-No habrá problemas –levantándose-. Neji, tú tomarás el liderazgo en esta misión.

-Entendido, padre.

-Si derrotamos a los cinco ejércitos, no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos y podremos hacernos con el control de las cinco capitales y posteriormente de toda la nación. Pronto recuperaremos lo que fue nuestro –el líder del clan enemigo asintió con la cabeza, compartiendo su mismo ideal.

.

La batalla entre los indios del clan Hyuuga y el ejército de los cinco vigilantes se desarrollaba a favor de los pieles rojas. Aunque en número le superaba el ejército, los indios liderados por Neji, habían usado trucos sucios y trampas desde el inicio del combate. Tomándolos por sorpresa, donde la primera y segunda caballería habían caído ante el disparo de un cañón desde las montañas, poco a poco, el número de soldados se reducía al mismo que el de los indios o inferior.

Neji manchado de sangre y montado sobre el caballo del capitán general de las tropas de aquel gran ejército, tenía en sus manos la cabeza de su capitán, mostrando su poderío y el mensaje silencioso de que todos acabarían como él.

Los soldados del ejército miraban aquello desesperanzados y sin saber qué hacer para detener a aquellos indios que habían jugado con ventaja desde el inicio.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando –decía un hombre, y subcapitán del ejército. Aunque se sentía a punto de llorar por haber perdido a su superior y maestro en la profesión, tenía que apartar los sentimientos y seguir hasta el final.

-Resulta irrisorio seguir adelante. ¡Qué no quede rostro pálido sin cabeza! –ordenó Neji levantando la cabeza de aquel capitán como incentivo a los suyos.

Los indios soltaron gritos agudos de apoyo y más animados que nunca, volvieron a lanzarse contra aquellos soldados que veían la muerte a la puerta de la esquina.

Luchando y luchando, los indios seguían reduciendo el número de aquel ejército. El subcapitán, había gastado todas sus balas y también las de repuesto, por lo que ahora se enfrentaba con su espada contra aquellos salvajes, los cuales, si habían caído alguno, era un completo misterio.

Tras resistirse durante minutos, al final, acabó perdiendo su arma afilada, quedando a merced del hacha que aquel indio de pelo negro y ojos de igual color con grandes cejas, símbolo de que era un mestizo de aquella raza.

El subcapitán comenzó a retroceder. Aunque era conocido por su gran inteligencia, el miedo le tenía nublado el cerebro. Sin mirar por donde pisaba, el aludido tropezó con una pequeña piedra, cayendo de culo al suelo. Desarmado y sin tiempo a reaccionar, el subcapitán veía su final escrito. Apretó los dientes frustrado cuando el indio cejudo alzó el hacha y como últimas palabras el subcapitán solo pudo decir.

-Lo siento, capitán Asuma.

A punto de que el indio le arrancase la cabeza con el hacha, un disparo en el antebrazo lo desarmó y lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.

El subcapitán se quedó impresionado, y antes de que pudiera voltearse para descubrir quién lo había salvado, ese alguien, o más bien, ese grupo de cuatro personas se pusieron delante suyo como escudo.

-Has fallado, dobe.

-Creí que había perfeccionado mi puntería mientras saltaba, dattebayo.

-Naruto no es momento para hacer prácticas, debemos ponernos serios.

-¡Hn! Si no están los miembros de la tribu Akatsuki, esto será coser y cantar.

-De acuerdo, chicos, -habló el más mayor y el alto de aquel grupo y quitándose la capa gritó- ¡Adelante! –los otros tres también se quitaron la capa para pelear con más comodidad y se lanzaron al ataque.

El subcapitán observó con los ojos agrandados del asombro, como aquel grupo se dirigía hacia los indios sin vacilar. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba la atención eran sus camisas de amarillo pálido, el símbolo de lo que eran.

-Shikamaru –había ido a socorrerle un soldado bastante rechoncho y mejor amigo del subcapitán. Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero el aludido seguía mirando al frente como si estuviera viendo a los mismísimos dioses del milagro- ¿Qué ocurre?

El soldado regordete curioso, se fijó también en ese punto y se quedó boquiabierto ante la destreza y habilidad de esos cuatro hombres y como mataban a los indios que tanta guerra les había dado, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Los dos chicos de camisa de mismo color, manejaban los revólveres a pares, las enfundaban y desenfundaban como maestros, para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando la situación lo requería. Si uno le daba la espalda a un indio, dispuesto a matarlo, allí estaba su compañero para protegerlo y matar a aquel piel roja. Todos los movimientos eran perfectos, sin ningún fallo y sin mancharse ni siquiera de la sangre de aquellos salvajes.

El más alto de aquel grupo, había gritado a los soldados de que se retiraran y les dejase aquello a ellos, donde no podían ayudarles por mucho que desearan. No estaban a la altura de aquellos rápidos y habilidosos vaqueros.

Incluso la chica de curiosos cabellos rosas era alguien eficaz. Aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros solo portaba una pistola, tenía varios cuchillos que los usaba ya fuera para lanzar, para usarlos como soporte o para crear una trampa que ayudaba a sus compañeros. Además, que daba la impresión, que ella estaba más especializada en el cuerpo a cuerpo que en las armas, y eso se apreciaba en sus patadas capaces de arrancarle más de dos dientes al oponente o sus llaves capaces de romper cuellos, sin siquiera sudar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –no podía evitar preguntar Chouji.

-Son… Ellos son… Son los soldados pálidos del Séptimo Regimiento, los vaqueros más poderosos que existen en toda la nación.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y sin cumplir lo que dije, así que solo puedo pedir disculpas. Pero tal como dejé puesto en mi perfil, el trabajo me ha estresado bastante. Y aunque ahora que comenzó el verano, y con solo un trabajo, he estado descansando, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones, para volver con fuerza.

Sé que no debería publicar un fic cuando tengo otros pendientes, pero tras ver la portada 686 del manga de Naruto y cierta escena sasusaku en relación con esa portada, mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar.

En esta ocasión, la pareja que sufrirá para juntarse será el naruhina. Voy a darle un descanso al sasusaku y que vivan en pecado sin problemas, que de tanto hacerles sufrir, les toca relajarse.

Mientras escribía el fic, muchas cosas se me vinieron a la mente de cómo continuarlo y qué hacer, donde una de ellas, irá en contra de lo que pienso sobre cierto personaje (Itachi no es, a él siempre lo tendré como un santo XD), pero lo veo interesante para la trama de la historia.

Por supuesto, me he informado sobre algunos términos para hacer el fic más creíble. Quizás se me haya escapado algo, pero es la primera vez que escribo una historia ambientado en este mundo.

Espero que al menos hayáis disfrutado con esta introducción y me regaléis review, por lo menos en este día que cumplo años… y demasiados ¬¬

Nos vemos.

'Atori' - BPS___ - Begodramon_


End file.
